The present invention relates to firearms, and more particularly to an energizable electromagnetic trigger mechanism for the firing system of a firearm which provides a dynamically adjustable force and displacement profile for a trigger customizable by a user.
Traditional triggers for firearms provide a decisive intent-to-fire signal through mechanical motion that utilizes a displacement and force profile developed by using mechanical linkages, springs and the release of energy stored in a spring-biased hammer, striker, or sear. The trigger force and displacement curve or profile is normally fixed by these mechanical linkages and springs. A number of designs exist that provide adjustable characteristics for the force and displacement of the trigger using set screws, additional springs, or part changes to customize the force-displacement profile of firearm triggers mechanically.
An improved variable force trigger is desired which allows the trigger force-displacement profile to be more quickly and easily altered in a dynamically changeable manner without resort to strictly adjusting the position of mechanical components or physically exchanging such mechanical components and/or other hardware of the trigger mechanism.